


Who's To Blame?

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Inception
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Arthur is 16, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eames is 35, Fingerfucking, Language, M/M, Mentioned Spanking, Oral Sex, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rimming, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Eames is questionably perverted and Arthur says Daddy-O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's To Blame?

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible...

Eames was slumped back against the couch, idly flipping through channels. It was nearly 6 o'clock and he was already beginning to feel drowsy. But he didn't want to sleep, to him it was far too early to fall asleep. It seemed like a good idea too, nothing was ever on. He set down the remote and exhaled in a huff, but he had to stay awake.

For the past week, ever since the spanking, Arthur came around more. Everyday he would also apologize for being an inconsiderate brat and his somewhat subtleties weren't so subtle anymore. Arthur openly and freely brushed up against Eames and touched him frequently. So Eames continued to wonder more and more about Arthur's intentions. But it was never all that obvious to detect.

One of the dead giveaways was when Arthur would ask about his muscles and grasp them. Feeling and testing them. He'd bat his eyes at Eames, flashing that innocent and deadly dimpled smile. Arthur had claimed he was simply curious. Afterall, he didn't know many adults that hung around teenagers.

Eames cringed at that. Arthur was the only teenager Eames knew and he still felt,on edge about that. He didn't want to come off as a pedophile. Eames wasn't a pervert and he wasn't about to just pounce on Arthur (even though he really wanted to). Eames was a responsible adult and only a few years younger than Arthur's dad. So, in many ways it was wrong and Eames didn't dare tread in that direction. He respected Arthur and had no intention in violating,his innocence, but that doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it. The idea of Arthur sprawled out underneath him and panting infected his mind. He had no shame in that, at all.

The insistent knocking on his door woke him up from,his daydream. Eames opened the door to a crying Arthur. He had a backpack with him and his dark eyes were rimmed with puffy eyelids. Eames moved to let him in, he took the backpack off trembling shoulders and set it down. He cupped Arthur's face and wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he couldn't. Arthur put his hands against Eames' and turned his head to slightly nuzzle into the warm, comforting hands.

"Can I stay tonight?" Arthur whispered.

Eames met that tear ridden face and caved. He couldn't say no now. He lead him in and sat him down on the couch. Eames sat close to him in case he needed the comfort and because he wanted to. Arthur sobbed and hiccupped a few times, trying in vain to stop.

"What happened, darling?" Eames murmured.

"My father, he..." He trailed off into a choked out cry.

Eames rubbed his back soothingly and let Arthur take his time.

"He's drinking again," Arthur said frankly.

"It's okay. Say no more," Eames replied.

And after awhile Arthur calmed down and the two of them watched T.V. Arthur laughed and made remarks about various people in sitcoms. Eames couldn't keep his eyes off of Arthur. He looked genuinely happy.

Arthur caught Eames staring a few times and asked,"Where's Mrs. Eames?" Arthur had a cheeky grin on his face.

Eames repressed a slight grin and said,"There is no Mrs. Eames. You should know that by now."

Arthur nodded."Well, is there a Mr. Eames?"

Eames turned crimson red and subtlety cleared his throat. Arthur found the big red button and pushed it with curiosity

"You mean besides me?"

Arthur giggled and said,"Don't be cheeky. You know what I mean."

Eames was surprised by his question. He felt Arthur scoot closer to him.

"What makes you think I'm gay?"

His voice trembled a bit at the last word. Arthur put one hand Eames' chest and the other behind his head to play with his hair.

"Well, you did spank me."

Eames scoffed,"You were being rude."

"But you enjoyed it."

"So did you," Eames retorted.

Arthur smiled and blushed. Eames could be a smartass too.

"At least I can admit it," Arthur mumbled.

He started to caress Eames' chest, moving his hand over the fabric of his shirt.

"You're wicked," Eames husked.

"What can I say? Maybe I have father issues. Maybe I need another lesson."

Arthur grinned and bit his bottom lip, just mere inches away from Eames. Eames could feel himself stiffen at the sight. Arthur leaned forward and planted a kiss on Eames' cheek. Under his lips he felt Eames' jaw clench.

"Is that what this is about? Your father?" Eames inquired.

Arthur giggled and licked his lips. God he was so innocent.

"Not exactly."

He bent down and kissed Eames on his big lips. Eames tried to push away, but found himself pulling instead. He deepened the kiss by slipping his hands behind Arthur's head. Eames pushed his tongue past Arthur's lips to taste what he's been craving. Arthur moaned into Eames' mouth.

Eames broke the kiss and panted,"What do you want?" Arthur licked and nibbled on Eames' bottom lip. "I want you to be my daddy."

Arthur sealed the words with an open mouth kiss. Right then Eames knew. He felt it quiver through Arthur and run straight to his groin. Arthur wanted him and it only made Eames harder at the thought of Arthur calling him daddy. His tongue dance with Eames' and his hand drifted down the powerful chest to knead Eames' cock through his pants. He made a satisfied sound when Eames gasped into his wet mouth. Eames was throbbing so much in Arthur's hand, that the precome had soaked through his pants. They continued to explore each other's mouths and Eames would gasp every time Arthur gently squeezed his cock.

"Take me to bed, daddy," Arthur moaned through swollen lips.

That's all Eames needed to hear. He stood up, turned off the T.V., and picked Arthur up to carry him down the hall to the bedroom. Eames threw Arthur down on the bed and watched him bounce for a moment. Eames stood at the foot of his bed, while Arthur reclined back on his elbows. Arthur eyed the tent in Eames' pants. Eames noticed him staring and got a wicked idea.

"Come over here and suck daddy's cock, darling," grinned Eames. A sly smile playing about his lips.

Arthur's eyes went wide and his mouth watered. He sat up and got on,his,hands and knees. Arthur crawled to the edge of the bed and reached his hands out. They shook and trembled as he undid Eames' button and fly. Arthur pulled the pants down and then the boxers to reveal Eames' hard cock. It bobbed slightly between his legs, the tip red and weeping clear fluid.

Arthur looked up at Eames and he nodded once to let Arthur know to put that mouth to work. Arthur inched forward on his knees and stuck his tongue out to delicately lick at the sticky fluid it was salty and strong. The taste nearly made Arthur dizzy, the salty tang sending a frequency straight to his brain which ricocheted around in his head and hit his cock full force.

He swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting, and then took it in his mouth to suckle it gently. Eames sighed and took in the sight. Arthur, on his hands and knees, sucking his cock. Arthur leaned forward as Eames pushed in. Eames hit the back of Arthur's throat which made him gag. Arthur's mouth was tightly stretched around Eames' cock and his throat convulsed. Arthur made a choked sound and Eames pulled out an inch or two.

Arthur began to move his mouth back and forth over Eames' rigid length. Eames began to gasp and pant praises to Arthur. He put his hands on the back of Arthur's head and grasped the slicked hair.

"You like daddy's cock?" Eames asked.

Arthur could only hum in agreement around his mouthful. His tongue worked the underside and licked along the vein that was there. Eames' cock was slick with saliva and it ran out the sides of Arthur's eager mouth.

Eames moved his hips in and out of wet heat and pushed Arthur's head down further to test his boundaries. He heard a soft choking sound, but it soon faded. Arthur adapted rather quickly and wasn't afraid to push his limits. After a few more pumps of his mouth, he got brave and deep throated Eames whole. He was rewarded with a cry of his name and he smiled inside.

At this rate, Eames wouldn't last very long. Arthur had a talented mouth that worked Eames just right. Maybe a little too right. He gently pulled Arthur's hair to stop his rhythm. Arthur's mouth was pulled off of Eames' cock with a wet pop. Arthur smiled and wiped away spit from his lips.

Eames bent down to kiss Arthur's wet lips. They tasted like salt and pent up moans.

"Take your clothes off," he whispered into Arthur's ear.

And he did. Eames took off his button up shirt, while Arthur busied himself with his jeans and T-Shirt. Arthur rolled around on the bed getting tangled in his clothes and Eames watched, clearly amused. When Arthur threw his pants to the side, his hand brushed his dick and he shivered. Arthur was perfect. Skin pale, long limbs, and his too tight underwear.

"Panties too."

Arthur would smirk if he wasn't so turned on. Arthur laid down on his back and pulled them down his narrow hips. When he got them off he playfully threw them at Eames' face. Eames caught them and grinned. He sat down on the bed and Arthur stuck his hands out to touch Eames' biceps. His skin was hot and Arthur moved his hands along the tattoos that stained his skin. Arthur explored Eames' chest with soft and curious fingers.

"I love your body," Arthur mouthed into one of Eames' pecs.

Arthur licked a line up his chest and nibbled at Eames' jaw. Eames hummed a small laugh.

"I want it so bad," Arthur said out of breath. "And I want you inside me, daddy."

Eames' dick was definitely interested and he made sure he wouldn't let Arthur down. He kissed Arthur one last time and told him to get on his hands and knees and to turn around. Arthur obliged. Arthur's butt swayed back and forth in front of Eames' face. He put his hands on Arthur's ass and squeezed them firmly. Arthur exhaled wetly and gasped when Eames slapped him hard.

"Tell daddy what you want and how you want it."

Eames leaned in and kissed the cheek he just smacked. Arthur pushed back wantonly.

"Do you want daddy to finger you?Stretch you open?"

Without an answer, he bent down to spread Arthur's legs and lightly licked at his pink entrance. Arthur jumped and his eyes flew open. Eames' tongue was wet and hot and requested entry to Arthur's most intimate place. Eames licked and sucked Arthur's soft pulsing hole, getting it wet and ready.

Eames leaned back and sucked liberally on his index finger. He put the finger to Arthur's hole and started to push in. Arthur clenched by default, surprised. Arthur did a full body shake and Eames pushed into his second knuckle. Arthur's head snapped up in a choked gasp as the finger twisted inside of him. Eames' finger bent and curled in tight heat, the soft gasps spurring him on.

He soon added another finger past the tight ring of Arthur's ass. This time Arthur grunted and tried to adjust. The fingers twisted and scissored Arthur open more and more with less resistance. And when Eames hit his prostate, Arthur lit up like a Christmas tree. He immediately pushed back against the invading fingers as Eames chuckled, his warm breath washing over the pale skin of Arthur's ass.

"Does daddy's little boy like that?"

Arthur panted as his arms and legs started to shake. His arms getting weaker to hold up his weight. Eames' cock was throbbing heavily between his legs, he thought he might come just fingering Arthur. He had to sink inside Arthur, and soon, or he'd lose it. Eames played dirty and quickly shoved in a third finger. Arthur bucked forward with a sharp cry and his arms gave out. His face was smothered in the blanket, his arms laid out beside him, and his body perfectly pliant for Eames' pleasure.

Eames fingers worked harder to push in through Arthur's yielding hole. Every so often he'd hear Arthur gasp and clench. Eames' other hand went to slide down his back and caressed the smooth skin affectionately. He ran his hand back towards him and reached underneath Arthur to grasp his cock and stroke it. Arthur moaned and pulsed with pleasure as Eames pressed against his prostate consecutively. Arthur felt heat simmering in the pit of his stomach and suddenly it stopped.

Eames' hand left his dick and his fingers left his ass. Arthur made a whining sound as Eames moved to rest his back against the headboard. Arthur looked up as Eames motioned him to his lap. Arthur crawled over and climbed onto Eames' lap, his legs on either side of him. He tilted his head and their lips locked, sinfully playing and twisting their tongues together in unison.

Arthur pulled back for air and breathlessly asked,"Is daddy gonna fuck me now?"

That was the first thing he said since they got to the room. Eames saw the fire behind those dark eyes and hoisted Arthur up. He grabbed his cock and lined it up to Arthur's pink entrance. Arthur took deep breaths and braced himself for what was to come. He laid his hands on Eames' broad shoulders and Eames put his hands on Arthur's hips to lower him down.

So when the tip of Eames' cock entered him he screamed and shook like a leaf. Eames kept him grounded with his hands to let him adjust and then slowly pushed him down his length. Inch by inch Arthur sank further down, crying out and sobbing. His head fell forward to rest against Eames' forehead. Eames was sweating and so was Arthur. Eames gasped and sighed when Arthur was finally fully seated on his cock and Arthur's tight passage quivered.

Arthur's breath came out shaky across Eames' face. Eames saw tears on Arthur's flushed cheeks and Arthur smiled at him warmly. It might have been a little uncomfortable for Arthur, but there's nowhere else he'd rather be. On a limb, Arthur raised his hips up to test himself and sunk back down with a soft moan. A slight burn still remained, but Eames was too far gone to deny now, besides Arthur wanted this. He could no longer wait. And so , he started a slow rhythm by pumping his hips up and down over Eames' hard length.

Eames' cock was enveloped in Arthur's ass and steadily moving in and out. A little gasp here and there let Eames know he was still alive, even though it felt as though he died and went to heaven. Arthur's movements got a little more steady and longer. He was sinking down all the way and when he pulled up, the head of Eames' cock was the only thing that remained in his entrance.

Arthur and Eames breathed in each other's moans and sighs as Arthur started to ride and bounce on Eames' lap. Eames found himself pumping his hips up into Arthur as he came down each time. Arthur's hands rubbed all over Eames' sweaty chest and marveled at the contours. Eames could feel his precome flowing freely into Arthur, making his passage slightly slicker. After all this time Eames had neglected Arthur's own arousal and reached out to give him a "helping hand".

It was sticky with precome. Eames pumped his hand, slowly stroking Arthur's cock. Arthur began to buck into Eames' fist. Eames could tell Arthur was close, because so was Eames and because Arthur said so.

"Daddy," Arthur sobbed. And Eames saw a glimmer in his dilated eyes. "I'm gonna come."

Arthur started to shake and Eames swore he could feel the come spurting out of Arthur's dick. Arthur was trembling like he was freezing and Eames' hand worked him through the last tremors of his orgasm. Ropes of come painted their stomachs and Eames' chest. Arthur slumped forward and Eames grabbed Arthur to throw him on his back. He re-entered Arthur's body. Arthur's arms were above his head and let Eames do what he wanted, because he was too tired and fucked out to care, not that he even minded.

Eames grabbed slender hips and started pounding into Arthur's pliant body. He gripped so hard there'd be bruises there in the morning. And Eames couldn't stop. The sight of Arthur was intoxicating. His hair was messy, his body was flushed, and his face was pure bliss. Eames went faster, he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. Arthur was still moaning and panting wetly and his dick became interested in the pounding his prostate was taking, but he was too sore and over sensitized to actually get hard. Eames gave his hips a few more pumps and he lost it. His come rushed out and he simply roared through his orgasm. Arthur's insides coated with come and muscles clenching around Eames' cock.

Eames collapsed onto Arthur's front, out of breath. He kissed Arthur sweetly on the lips and pulled out his softening cock. He rolled off to the side of Arthur and Arthur curled up close to Eames. He took Arthur into his arms and planted kisses on the side of his mussed head. Arthur sighed and smiled.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that, darling," Eames commented.

"What gave it away?"

Eames chuckled and stroked Arthur's hair softly. "Don't be a smartass. Or I'll have to teach you another lesson," Eames warned sarcastically.

"I'm game, Daddy-O." He licked his top lip suggestively and winked.

Eames caught Arthur's chin in his left hand and pecked him on the lips.

"You're such a daddy's boy," Eames grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes and Eames smiled. Who can blame him? It made Eames' heart sing.


End file.
